Hands of Time
by sephtenshi19
Summary: So Meredith was holding the bomb and Derek was in the nearby OR. But what if Meredith wasn't the one in the hallway where the bomb exploded? What if it was Addison? Will Derek finally realize that the 'she' he was suppose to be talking about is Addison?
1. Life Is A Carousel

**Author's Note:** Hello people! Yes, I'm still alive. It's just been a busy month here in our university that's why I haven't been able to write. But I'm free for about two weeks probably, it's our sembreak already. So I'll try to write as much as possible. And yes, I know I should be updating my 'Find A Way' story but I'm having some problems on it now. Don't worry though Addex fans, I might do some Addex oneshots for a while. But for now, I have this idea about Addek pairing. This won't probably be that long, probably up to 3-5 chapters.

I was reading some fanfics involving Addison about that bomb episode from season 2, and I got this idea where Meredith was holding the bomb, and Derek was operating in the nearby OR. Not different from the story? Well, I have a twist here. What if Addison went upstairs after Bailey's delivery? What if Addison was the one in the hallway where the bomb blew up? That's all I have to say, you can go on and read now. Oh, and I don't remember much the details from the episode, so some parts are just made up. :)

[Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. If I did, Addison might probably still be in Seattle.]

* * *

It felt like hours, days even, since Addison left Derek in the scrub room, preparing himself for the operation of Bailey's husband; hours since she realized that the operating room he's in was just near the operating room where a certain intern has her hand in a bomb, a bomb that could blow them up to pieces. Since Richard mentioned the whereabouts of her husband, she hasn't been able to take off her mind with the possibility that her husband could die, that she'll be a widow that had a husband who hated her guts for being an adulterer.

_'Geez, Addison he had the rights to be mad at you,' _thought Addison.

Addison was brought to back to her senses when she heard Bailey cursing at the very nervous intern George O'Malley which made her enter the room.

"Miranda, you have to calm down. What are you doing? Sit down!" ordered the redhead attending.

"I am not going to sit down here, because I will be going home. I will not have this baby right now, when I'm in labor I'd like to have my husband behind me, holding my hand while having a death grip on it," gritted Bailey.

"You are not going home, Miranda! You will be having this baby right now or else something might happen to the baby!" argued Addison.

"No, I want my husband in there when I have this baby!" shouted Bailey.

"Dr. Bailey, you should really listen to Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. You don't want to happen anything to your baby, right?" asked meekly by George.

"I can't do this alone, I can't do this without my husband," cried Miranda.

"You can, and you will Miranda," said Addison softly.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is right, and you're not alone Dr. Bailey, we're here, we'll take care of you and your baby," said George.

Looking at Addison and George, Miranda trusted them and decided to have the baby. Addison called some nurses to get some medical instruments while George sat behind Miranda and helped her sit up. After for almost an hour and a half, Addison finished delivering Miranda's baby boy.

"Here's your baby boy," smiled Addison, handing the baby to Miranda.

Miranda smiled at the boy in her arms and then proudly announced the name of the newborn, "William George Bailey Jones".

Addison and George smiled at the sight and left quietly to have Miranda's privacy and moment with her newborn baby. As Addison closed the door her smile left her face when she saw members of the bomb squad coming in and out of the building, rushing to the stairs and elevator. She immediately went near Richard to get an update.

"What's happening now?" asked Addison, not wanting to show how nervous she is.

"Oh, how's Bailey?" asked Richard when he noticed Addison on his side.

"She's fine, baby boy's healthy. Now back to my question, what's happening?" said Addison.

"That's great. Has she decided on a name, yet?" replied Richard, without looking at the woman he treated as his own daughter.

"Richard! You can ask Miranda yourself that later. But now, I need to know what the hell is happening?" demanded Addison.

"They're ready to remove the bomb but they're going to have to move it somewhere where this hospital wouldn't be blown up to pieces," sighed Richard.

"What do you mean move it somewhere? Wouldn't that be more dangerous?" asked Addison.

"If they're going to be extra careful, they'll be fine," replied the Chief, and was shocked to see his wife walking in their direction.

"Adele, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," said Richard.

"Extra careful? Richard, that is a bomb that could blow up the people in this hospital, hell that could even blow up the hospital! That is not some silly prank, or a simple cold that could just go away, that is a bomb!" yelled Addison.

"Addie, calm down!" shouted Richard.

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't believe you, I just, argh!" yelled the frustrated Addison.

"Honey, why don't we sit down there," interrupted Adele, trying to calm down the redhead.

"They know how to do their job, Addison," said Richard, looking sternly at her.

"Yeah, and I know how to do my job! But I still have family of patients screaming at me that I killed their wife or daughter!" argued Addison, walking away.

"Addison—," started the chief but was cut off by his wife.

"Richard, let her be, I'll talk to her. And you should understand more, after all her husband is in the OR next to the bomb," said Adele then followed Addison.

Richard looked at Addison and saw how torn she was; he just hoped that Derek finishes on his surgery right away so that his wife can see him alive. Addison sat down in the waiting area and felt someone sitting beside her.

"I'm sure Derek will be out in any minute, you don't have to worry about him. He won't put himself in danger, not until you are around," comforted Adele.

"Actually, you're wrong about that Adele, he will put himself in danger just to be close to the woman he's in love with who is in real danger. I mean Meredith is the one holding the bomb and he's in the OR near her, just so he can be close. It's cliché you know, if the bomb blows up they'll be near each other, it's like 'til death do them part," scoffed Addison, wiping away the tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not true. You and Derek may have some problems but I'm sure he has forgiven you,"

"Then why haven't he said it yet? Why haven't he looked at me straight in the eye since I got here, or why haven't he faced in my side of the bed even though he knows I'm not even looking at his side?" cried Addison, resting her head in her hands.

Adele squeezed Addison's hand trying to comfort her.

"I'll be back, okay. I'll get us some coffee, just hang in there, honey," comforted Adele then stood up and went to the cafeteria.

Addison was trying to block out everything around her and she almost succeeded when she suddenly heard someone talk about the bomb situation. She turned around and saw that it's a member of the bomb squad.

"We have to be very careful in moving the table and she has to be in sync with it because one movement can cause this building to be destructed. If we move her to the operating room without the gas line, at least it'll cause less damage, but there's this doctor operating on a guy there. If he doesn't move fast, he might be caught from the blast,"

When Addison heard that, she broke down into sobs once again and having a hard time breathing. Luckily Adele came back or else she'll be having a full-blown panic attack. Adele was rubbing the redhead's back, trying to calm her down. When Addison did, she gave her the coffee but her hand remained at Addison's back.

"I, uh, have to go to the ladies room, I'll be back," said Addison.

Adele was about to stand up when Addison stopped her, saying that she'll be fine and just needed some time alone.

'_Oh, Derek, I beg you don't leave your wife alone. She loves you too much and I'm scared what she might do if you die,' _thought Adele.

As Addison turned the corner, she saw some bomb squad members coming out of the elevator and saw that they looked relieved. She approached one guy and asked him what the situation upstairs is.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, the bomb was removed from the body already. Our squad leader is about to take the bomb far away from gas lines. But we still have to be careful, especially that the doctor in the nearby OR is still there,"

"Thank you," said Addison, her mind stuck on the last part of the statement.

The three bomb squad members went on their way to tell the chief of the hospital about the news. As they disappeared from her sight, Addison ran upstairs to where Derek was operating. She doesn't care if she's acting reckless and might die, she just wants to see her husband, the love of her life, her everything. As she was running upstairs, what she doesn't know was that Derek finished the surgery a few minutes after the bomb was pulled out from the body. Derek and Preston got out of the elevator and they saw the people waiting for them in the lobby. They went straight to the chief who looked relieved, suddenly Derek looked around.

"Wh- where is she?" asked Derek, frustratingly looking around.

Then all of them all looked at the elevator when they heard the 'ding'. They all saw Meredith, Izzie and Cristina got out. Meredith looking visibly shaken but doesn't have any wounds though. Suddenly Richard remembered Derek's question so he looked back at Adele, silently asking where Addison is; and when Adele was about answer him they were surprised by a sudden blast.

_Meanwhile..._

Dylan was walking very slowly with the bomb in his hands as Addison just got out of the OR where Derek operated. When she saw he wasn't there, she sighed in relief and realized he probably finished his surgery. She was about to turn the corner and when she looked up she saw the bomb squad leader no more than 10 feet away from her. Everything around her seemed to stop; she stood there frozen looking at the guy. Dylan looked up when he felt a presence near him and saw the redhead in front of him and was shocked for he thought that the area was evacuated already.

As he was about to talk to the obviously frozen doctor, a sudden gust of wind came which shifted the bomb. Addison didn't know what happened, she thought she was flying and felt pain on her head, her back, on her whole body. She was trying her very best to not close her eyes but the pain was just too much for her to take. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Derek leaving her in New York, telling her that they're not 'Addison-and-Derek' anymore.

"You're..free...no-now..." whispered Addison, as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. I Could Be Gone, If I Go Now

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I wasn't able to update sooner as I thought, I was out all day making the most out of my sembreak. Anyway, here's the second chapter. And because it took a bit while to update, this is going to be a long chapter. Hope you'll like it and review too. Oh, and can I be honest? I actually didn't think that this will have a lot of feedback considering that my Addex: Find A Way series has a few reviews. But I'm glad a lot of people are liking this so far. I'll try to update by tomorrow or by the end of the week. I'm also busy starting my Criminal Minds story. Anyway, sorry about the rantings, you can go on and read now! Enjoy! :)

* * *

As Derek and Preston stepped inside the elevator, Derek's mind was somewhere else. They were both silent inside the elevator until Derek spoke.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine. If I'm not wrong, I believe the room where she delivered Bailey's baby was far away from the bomb," answered Preston.

"What?" asked the confused Derek, looking at Preston.

"Addison, she'll be fine Derek," answered Burke, looking back at Derek.

"Oh yeah, her, right," muttered Derek.

Sensing that it wasn't the 'she' he was asking about, Burke sighed. He was about to speak again when the elevator opened, letting them see the people who are very relieved in seeing them alive. They stepped out of the elevator and went straight to the chief, all this time Derek was looking around looking for someone. When they reached the Chief and his wife, Derek asked him something.

"Wh-where is she?"

As he was still looking around, the elevator opened and everyone looked who was about to step out and Derek breathed out a sigh of relief. He wanted to come near her, to comfort her but he knew he can't do that in front of all these people. But he saw she was shaking and had difficulty to walk even though Izzie and Cristina was on her sides, holding her hands. The final straw that made him run to her was when she saw she's about to break down.

'_Screw them, she needs me,' _thought Derek, running to Meredith.

Derek reached Meredith just in time as her legs gave out, and almost lost his footing when he heard a blast. He caught her, then carried her to the locker rooms and didn't even bother looking behind him of what the people's reactions were, didn't even care about the blast they all heard. Most people were shocked by what Derek did but their focus was suddenly shifted when they heard the blast. Sensing that the people will be in panic mode, Richard shouted for them to calm down and quietly exit the building. As he saw his staff walking towards the exit, he looked back at Derek carrying Meredith and the way he was looking at the intern made him shake his head. A member of the bomb squad stepped in the line of sight of Richard, telling him that they would handle what happened upstairs and will tell them an update as soon as they saw what happened. Richard let them be, hoping that no one was hurt especially from his staff.

_Locker room…_

Derek put down Meredith in one of the benches in the locker room, sitting beside her holding her hand, trying his very best to comfort the woman in his arms. As he was doing that, Cristina went to her person's locker, opening it to get all of her things. When she did, she gave it to Derek sensing that he'll eventually volunteer to take her home.

"Here, that's all her things. I'll drop by a bit later, I just have to talk to Burke first," said Cristina.

"Thank you, don't worry I'll take care of her,"

"Whatever, you know you can just drop her off, I think Izzie will be there anyway,"

"I know, but I want to be there for her," standing up, Derek picked up Meredith's things in one hand and supported her fragile body in his other arm.

Meredith was still shaking but not that much unlike before. When they reached the parking lot, she was able to walk on her own now up until to Derek's car. After a few minutes, they arrived at Meredith's house and as Cristina said Izzie was there.

"Hey, Meredith," greeted the blonde, "..and Derek," she was surprised to see Derek with her, thinking that it would be Cristina who's going to take her home.

"Izzie, wow, how did you get here right away?" asked Derek.

"Well, uh, after you took Meredith I decided to come home right away. I know that the chief make her go home so I decided I'd prepare some food for her to eat," answered Izzie.

"Thanks Iz," whispered Meredith, speaking for the first time since the incident.

"I'll take it up to your room if you want, for the mean time why don't you go take a shower first," said Izzie, smiling a little for the improvement of her friend.

Meredith followed Izzie's instructions so she went upstairs and straight to her bathroom while Derek stayed for a while downstairs.

"I know how this looks like but I'm just trying to help her. I admit that I hurt her a lot before but I still care about her," explained Derek.

"I really don't care what you do with Meredith but I'm sure your wife does," shrugged Izzie, walking out the room to get Meredith's food.

When Izzie walked out, Derek shook his head and sighed. He let go what Izzie said about his wife, thinking that she's just somewhere in the hospital right now with Bailey. He walked up the stairs and into Meredith's bedroom, waiting for her to finish taking a shower so he can know how she's really doing.

_Meanwhile…_

"Damn, what the hell? I never thought that bomb would explode like this," muttered a member of the bomb squad.

"Such a shame though, Dylan was a great guy," muttered the second one.

"Let's go look around, see if there are anymore threats,"

After a few minutes of looking around, all they saw were concretes and things scattered and broken; thinking that there are no other people were injured from the blast aside from Dylan they headed back to the elevator. When one member of the bomb squad suddenly heard a grunt from somewhere made him stop. The other two looked at him, asking what's wrong. He answered them and said that he heard someone, when the sound came again which made the two other bomb squad members hear it too. They started looking around again and then after a few more minutes, they found the source of the sound. A redhead woman in a torn dark blue clothing; with bruises, scrapes and wounds covering her face and body; with her head lying in a pool of blood. Sensing that the nearby concrete was the cause of the head wound, they slowly approached her. One member tried talking to her; the other trying to clear the pathway and the last one went downstairs to get some help.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," placing his hand on the redhead's left hand.

When he felt her squeeze, he slowly tried to ease her up but gently eased her back down again for he saw that her head wound was a lot worse than he thought. He looked at his partner and was about to tell him the situation when he suddenly felt her hand slip away from his.

"Ma'am, I need you to stay awake please!" he said, trying his best to make sure she'll be able to make it out alive.

When the other member rushed out of the elevator, he sighed in relief to see that the chief of the hospital was still there. He ran to him and almost bumped to the tall dark man with glasses. As Richard heard frantic footsteps behind him, he stopped talking to his wife and turned around and was about to ask him what's going on when he spoke first.

"Sir, I need the help I can get upstairs. There's another one caught from the blast and she's not looking very good right now," panted the bomb squad member.

"WHAT? Who is it? And I thought that the hallway was cleared when the bomb was about to be moved?" yelled Richard.

"Uh, we thought so, sir—" but was cut off by the angry looking Richard.

"Well, you thought wrong!" shouted Richard.

"Honey, you have to calm down and let them talk," soothed his wife.

"So, do you know who she is?" asked Preston.

"I'm sorry sir but I ran here right away because she was bleeding badly but I am sure that she works here though. She was wearing that same dark blue clothing you have,"

"There are a lot of doctors wearing that damn scrubs!" shouted Richard.

"Uh, ye-yes, sir," stammered the guy, suddenly he remembered what the woman looked like.

"I didn't get that much close to her but I saw her hair, it was red. I think if I'm not mistaken she was talking to you earlier about a doctor who's about to go in labor,"

When the three of them heard that, they all gasped. There's only one doctor who wears dark blue scrubs with red hair who is also an OB/GYN, Addison.

"It can't be Addison, she's in the ladies' room right?" asked Richard to his wife, denying that it could be Addison upstairs.

"She never came back, oh my," muttered Adele.

"Uh, sir, we really need help upstairs,"

"Okay, okay. Adele stay here and Preston you go with him I'll follow a bit later. I'll find someone who can take the gurney upstairs," ordered Richard, he then suddenly shouted, "And someone get ready to clear an operating room! We have an incoming patient!"

Everyone went to work when they heard Richard shout, not knowing that the patient would be one of theirs. Preston and the guy went upstairs, silently praying that his colleague will be alright. Focusing on what he might see upstairs, he didn't see his girlfriend lurking in the corner. Cristina heard everything and was shocked when she heard that her attending could possibly die. She suddenly remembered that Derek was at Meredith's house, so she decided to call him and ask him to get back to the hospital.

_Meredith Grey's house…_

It felt like hours when Meredith went out of the bathroom, but in reality it was just almost ten minutes. She changed into clean pajamas and sweatshirt then curling to her bed, her bed where Derek Shepherd was sitting. Derek Shepherd, the man she's in love with but betrayed her; but after all of those things, she's still seeking comfort from him. As Meredith settled in, Derek scooted near her and pulled her into his arms.

"I was so scared back there, it felt so surreal holding that bomb in my hand," whispered Meredith.

"You scared me too, you know. Geez, Meredith, promise me you won't do anything like that again,"

"Hmm…" sighed Meredith.

"I always loved your hair, it smells like lavender," smiled Derek.

"Thanks, but Derek what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of you and if you're going to ask about Addison, don't worry about her. I'll make sure she understands you need someone right now. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be here when you wake up,"

"You promise?" yawned Meredith.

"I promise," smiled Derek.

After a few minutes, he felt Meredith relax and realized she fell asleep already. He was about to close his eyes too when the door burst open, thankfully Meredith was too tired to notice. A frantic Izzie was there, phone in her trembling hands.

"What is it?" whispered Derek, not wanting to wake up Meredith.

"You have to get back to the hospital!" demanded Izzie.

"Sssh, you have to be quiet, Meredith's sleeping," said Derek.

"You have to go now, don't worry I'll take care of Meredith, go," said Izzie.

"What is it anyway? Why do I have to get back to the hospital?" asked the confused Derek.

"It's your wife, she—"

"What did she do now?" gritted Derek. Izzie was about to answer when Derek spoke again, "Actually, I don't care what she did. She'll be fine for a while, Mer needs me,"

"She didn't do anything!" argued Izzie.

"She was caught on the blast!" continued Izzie.

"What? That's ridiculous, Addison wasn't anywhere near from the bomb. Why the hell would she be caught from it?" scoffed Derek.

"I don't know but you really have to go now. Cristina said to me that she heard a member of the bomb squad talking to Burke and the Chief, saying that a doctor with red hair was severely injured," explained Izzie.

"I'm sure Addison's fine, maybe they were just mistaken,"

"What the hell Derek? Your wife might die and you're not even planning on going there?" shouted Izzie which caused Meredith to stir.

"Sssh, go back to sleep," soothed Derek to Meredith then glared at Izzie.

"I promised Meredith I'll be here when she wakes up. And if it Addison who was injured, it's her fault. She shouldn't even be up there, hell she wouldn't even be here in Seattle if she didn't cheat on me," gritted Derek.

When Izzie said that, she was shocked. His wife was in danger, his wife could die and all he could think about was how this is her fault. Izzie shook her head, not believing that this was the McDreamy they're all talking about. She walked back out the room, was about to close the door when she turned back and said something.

"I know this might probably seem bad for me to think and I might even go to hell for thinking this, but if Dr. _Montgomery _did make it through this, I hope she'll forget that she ever had a husband like you," gritted the disappointed and angry blonde intern, making sure she stressed out the just 'Montgomery' in the name.

Derek didn't acknowledge what Izzie said and just turned his face back to Meredith's, comforting her then closed his eyes. Izzie was disgusted by what she saw so she left, grabbing the car keys and went back to the hospital. All this time, they both didn't know that Meredith was just pretending to be asleep, making her hear the whole thing. But what's worse is, she doesn't even feel guilty, she just wants to be with her knight-in-shining-armor.

_Back at the hospital (Addison's POV)…_

"Clear the pathway! Okay, we have to carefully ease her up, make sure to support the head,"

_Is that Preston? Preston, what's happening?_

"We have to hurry up, her head's bleeding pretty badly. Let's go people!"

_Richard? What the hell is happening? What are they trying to do? Wait, I'm being lift up, my head hurts so much. It feels like I'm floating._

"Addie, we'll take good care of you, okay? Just hang in there," said Richard, squeezing the redhead's hand.

_Take good care of me? I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me. Wait, I can't open my eyes, I can't move my hands. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_ "_Let's go, she needs to have surgery right now and page Shepherd!"

_Surgery, I'm going into surgery? Shepherd? Wait! Derek, where is he? Is he alright, is he hurt?_

Preston and Richard hurried Addison out of the hallway into the operating room, nurses were already there and everything was ready. Before Richard came up, he saw Cristina and told her to get in on Addison's surgery. He also asked her to get another intern if possible, and that she did. Yang and Karev were in the OR, fear and shock was both present in their eyes when Addison was brought in.

"Okay, people, let's work fast,"

_That's always been you Richard, getting things done as soon as possible. It's always been what I liked about you when you were my resident. Wait, why do I feel sleepy? What's happening? Everything's so white….._

After a few hours and bloody surgery, Addison was put in the ICU. Every staff member of the hospital was saddened by the news that one of them was severely injured. And for those who were in the surgery, they were frightened as hell to be on the operating room for they know one single mistake can probably end their career; one single mistake that will cost the life of the woman who the chief of hospital treated as his own daughter. Now that chief of hospital is staring at her from outside her room, with other people on his side; specifically his wife Adele, Burke, Yang and Karev. It was very silent up until George came, with Bailey on the wheelchair he's pushing.

"Miranda, what are you doing out of bed? Get back, you just gave birth," said Richard.

"I am fine, my baby's fine. But I can't seem to say that same for Addison," sighed Miranda.

They all looked back at Addison, who was intubated for the blast might have cracked her ribs which resulted for puncturing her lung. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming to their area which made them all look up, there they saw Izzie.

_Agh, I feel so sore, my head, my body, but it's good now though, I can't feel that much pain right now. Am I fine now? But I can't still open my eyes. Why is that?_

"How is she?" asked Izzie as soon as she reached them.

"She's hanging in there but she's not yet completely out of the woods yet," explained Burke.

"What was she even doing up there?" asked Izzie to no one in particular.

_It's nice, they're all here for me. I cannot believe it, even Cristina and Alex are here, they never showed any niceness to me before. For Izzie, I've always been fond of her; and George, he's a very nice guy but too shy, he should definitely speak up sometimes. Wait, there are only four, where's Meredith?_

They all shrugged and said they had no idea until Richard spoke.

"The member of the bomb squad said that the position she was found in, it was possible she came out of the operating room. It's a few steps away but she still seems pretty close. He also said that it's possible she used the stairs because if she used the elevator she would be able to see the squad leader on the end of the hallway holding the bomb," started Richard.

"Wait, OR? She didn't deliver my baby in an OR," asked the confused Bailey.

_Miranda's right, I didn't deliver her baby in an OR._

"Yes, she didn't. But her husband operated on your husband in the nearby OR where the bomb was in. Adele said that Addie went to the ladies' room and maybe they missed each other. Probably when Addie was going up the stairs, Derek was in the elevator going down," finished Richard.

_Right, I went up there for Derek because I was so worried for him. Where is he anyway? Why can't I hear his voice? Oh, maybe he's worried for me and someone's calming him down from the crying. That's good, he cares about me._

"So, wait, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was looking for her husband?" asked George.

"Yes, it seems that way. Anyway, speaking of Derek, where is he?" asked Burke.

"I tried calling him many times but he's not answering his phone," said Adele.

_What, Derek's not here? Then, where is he? From what I've heard, he's all right, but why isn't he here beside me?_

Remembering that he last saw Derek with Meredith, he turned to Meredith's co-interns.

"Do any of you know where Shepherd is?" asked Richard.

"I haven't seen him, sir," answered George, followed by Alex who answered that he doesn't know too.

Richard noticed that Izzie was looking away from him and that Cristina was just staring at Addison's form. He repeated his question, but now looking at the two.

"I tried my best, sir, to get him back here at the hospital but he just wouldn't budge. He said that he promised her that he'll be there when she wakes up. It seems selfish, I mean she's just shaken up she's not injured unlike her," started Izzie, but was suddenly cut off by Cristina who was now looking at the chief.

_What the hell is Izzie talking about? Promise, what promise? Did he promise me something? Wait, that's not possible he hasn't even forgiven me yet, he hasn't even spoken civilly to me._

"He's still at Meredith's house," started Cristina.

_Derek's at Meredith's house? Why is he there? Izzie said Meredith's not injured, I AM! Then why is he not here? My husband is not here, he's at the house of his mistress—no wait, she's not his mistress. According to him, she's the woman who fixed him, who's the love of his life now…. Derek doesn't really care about me anymore. No one does. I deserve this._

Then looked back at Addison's still body, "while his wife is here fighting for her life."

_Fighting for my life? Why would I do that when Derek doesn't love me anymore? I'm tired, of fighting for everything by myself… I just want to go to sleep and never wake up….._

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! I NEED A CRASH CART IN HERE NOW!"


	3. We Go Up And Down

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I wasn't able to update as soon as I thought. I had the idea for this chapter right after I made chapter two but I was working on other things too that's why I wasn't able to put it up right away. So to make it up for that, this is a long chapter and I hope you like it. I was shocked though, this story is having so much feedbacks so thanks for that! It makes me want to write sooner. But the latest reviews gave me a bit pressure, the Derek-haters out there because of chapter two, haha. But don't worry he'll come to his senses, and I hope Derek will be back to your good graces. Anyway, you can read now. :D

_[Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything here.]_

* * *

"_Where the hell am I?" muttered Derek._

_Derek looked around and all he can make of what he's seeing is like a garden. There were trees, very green trees around. A lot of bushes and flowers planted, there's also a fountain that has a statue of dolphin in the middle where water comes out from like the mouth of it._

"_Wait, dolphin? Wow, that's kind of weird," said Derek to himself._

_After a few more minutes, he saw a flash of white on his right side. When he turned, he saw someone dressed in white and guessed that it was a woman because the person was wearing something like a wedding gown. He tried to look at the face but he cannot see it clearly due to the light that was focused on her face then she started to walk forward. When Derek looked closely, he saw that she was raising her arms and saw that she was following this very colorful butterfly._

"_Hey Miss! Hey, wait up! Can you tell me where I am?" yelled Derek but the lady didn't hear him._

_Derek could have sworn she heard him because she turned around for a while and for that, Derek saw that the woman has red hair. But she didn't make any indications on Derek's question; she turned around and kept on walking. When she did, Derek followed her and kept on shouting and yelling at her to stop. After a few minutes of chasing the woman, Derek noticed that the scenery was slowly fading and it was turning into pure white that he can't almost see the woman. Looking around, Derek stopped for a while until a flash of light made him close his eyes due to the intensity of it and when he opened it he was beyond confused._

"_What the hell is happening? Why am I at the hospital?"_

_He looked around and saw the chief, he went near him and asked him something but he kept on ignoring him. Confused, he tried to tap him in the back but was shocked when his hand passed through Richard's body. _

"_What is this? Am I dead? Why the hell would I be dead?" yelled Derek._

_As Derek kept on shouting, he didn't notice that the scenery changed again until he heard someone speak._

"_Please be okay, please be okay Derek," muttered someone from the corner._

_Derek snapped his head up and looked closely who was that muttering his name over and over._

"_Addison," whispered Derek._

_When Addison heard someone say her name, she looked up and saw it was her husband. She walked, or rather ran to him, and embraced him tightly like never wanting to let go. As Derek felt the impact of Addison's flinging, he robotically put his arms around her. He felt his shirt soaking and he's very sure it was because of Addison's crying. _

"_Thank God, you're okay. I was so worried," said Addison._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," said Derek, trying to sooth Addison but still so confused about what's happening. Closing his eyes for a while to put up something in his mind on what's happening, he suddenly heard Addison say something._

"_At least you're okay," whispered Addison which made Derek open his eyes. When he did, what he saw made him gasp._

_The hallway where they were, it was a wreck; everything was ruined and collapsing. At the end of the hallway, he saw Addison and called for her saying it's dangerous to stay there. But she didn't move, she just looked at him and stared._

"_I'm glad you're not hurt, 'cause if you were I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh wait, I know what I'm going to do. I would be at your hospital bed right away and I would never leave your side! I will not be somewhere taking care of someone who I said I fell in love with! I will not be wasting any second of my life arguing, sleeping and making up excuses! I will be right by your side the moment I knew you are hurt! Hell, I would even wish I was the one that would be hurt. But that's what happened, right? I was the one who got hurt because I was so worried what happened to you that's why I went up here. But where are you? You never even bothered to ask Stevens how I'm doing and never even thought twice about staying with your precious Meredith," yelled Addison._

"_I cannot believe you, Derek. I know I did an awful thing to you but how many times do I have to say sorry for you to actually forgive me? Or are you never actually planning to forgive me? Do you want to see me suffer so much? Then I'm done, Derek. I love you so much and a lot of people already called me stupid for still staying with you even though you neglected me for years, not coming to anniversaries, parties and even sending Mark through our dinner dates! You pushed me to him, you are to blame for that, you are to blame for everything! I'm done fighting Derek, I don't care anymore. I am so tired of being alone, you win. I hope you'll have a happy life with Meredith, just don't forget that I love you so much," finished Addison._

_Derek stood frozen on his spot, trying to think of something to say to the woman so broken in front of him. He was about to step forward when he realized he can't move. He noticed arms around him, turning around he saw it belonged to Meredith._

"_Come on, Derek, let's go," whispered Meredith._

_Derek looked back at Addison and saw that she was silently crying, tears pouring out of her beautiful ocean-blue eyes. He saw her smile, make a little wave with her hand and her mouth moved saying something like, 'goodbye'; he noticed that there was the bomb guy and saw that the bomb move. Derek narrowed his eyes when he saw that, he tried moving forward again but Meredith had a death grip on him which he found very weird for her petite body. Suddenly, there was a blast._

"_Addison! Addison! Addison! ADDISON!" yelled Derek from the top of his lungs._

"Derek! Derek wake up!" shouted Meredith, trying to wake up the man beside her.

Derek bolted up in his sleep, looked around and saw that he was still at Meredith's bedroom, in her bed, beside her. He looked at Meredith and noticed that she already changed her clothes. Also, the room was a bit dark compared to the time he went to sleep. Looking at the clock at the bedside table, he saw that it was already 10:19 in the evening.

"What was that about? You kept on trashing around," said Meredith.

_I'm done fighting Derek…_

"Nothing," whispered Derek.

_I don't care anymore…_

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look pretty shaken up to me,"

_I am so tired of being alone…_

"Yeah,"

_I love you so much…_

"Is it about the blast? Derek, I'm fine, really. But it's nice to see you so worried about me," smiled Meredith.

_Goodbye…_

"I have to go," said Derek, getting out of bed trying to locate where he put his bag. When he found it, he picked it up and proceeded downstairs.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Meredith, following Derek on the stairs.

"I have to go to the hospital," explained Derek.

"What is it?" asked Meredith, stopping Derek, even though she's very sure it's about the redhead doctor.

"Nothing, I just have to go there,"

"It's about Addison, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Oh, uhm, well…," stammered the flustered intern.

"I don't have time for that, I have to go. Bye!" said Derek, running to his car and sped off, leaving Meredith standing by the door with a longing look on her face.

"Please be okay, please be okay Addison," muttered Derek, driving as fast he could. When he realized what he said he suddenly remembered his dream, holding back his tears he stepped on the gas wishing that his wife is fine.

_Meanwhile at the hospital…_

"Any news?" asked the blonde intern to her co-interns.

"Not much, she hasn't woken up yet," answered George.

"Wow, thanks captain obvious," Alex smirked while George glared at him.

"Hey, can we not start a fight right now?" sighed Izzie.

"Stevens is right. And what are you still all doing here?" interrupted the chief.

"Nothing, just trying to make sure she'll be alright," answered Izzie.

"She's a fighter, she'll be fine," stated Cristina which startled them all.

"So, her vitals are stable for now but we still need to monitor her closely," explained Burke, coming out of Addison's room.

They were all looking at her through the window in silence until someone spoke up.

"She's going to divorce him right? I mean, if I were her I would divorce Shepherd," said Cristina, turning around and saw that everyone was looking at her like she just grew another head.

"I hope so, Shepherd doesn't deserve her. He's a jerk! I mean your wife is in critical condition and all he wants to do was to stay there and possibly screw Meredith," gritted Izzie.

"Sorry," added Izzie, as she saw Cristina looking at her. But when she said that, Cristina just shrugged it off and looked back at Addison.

"Did anyone try calling Derek again?" asked Richard and received a negative response to all of them.

"Should we try calling him again? I mean, we've left him like many text messages and even voicemails. He never responded to them," stated Burke.

"Maybe just once more, that is his wife in the bed after all," sighed Richard.

"Wife he ignored so much, he can very much find another wife when she wakes up," muttered Alex which was still heard by the others, considering the eerie silence on that floor.

Richard, and the others followed him in walking, was about to instruct the nearby desk nurse to call or page Dr. Shepherd when he heard frantic footsteps coming to their way. He, and the others, looked up and saw a very nervous Derek Shepherd running towards them. He slowed down once he was near them and didn't even bother to take another breath.

"Where is she?" panted Derek.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your mistress screwing the life out of her?" added Alex.

"I was pissed off before at you Dr. Shepherd for the way you hurt Meredith but to actually ignore your wife and treat her like nothing when she almost died! I'm disappointed Dr. Shepherd, I can't believe you can actually do that," said George.

"Better get all the things you can get, I'm very sure Dr. Montgomery will divorce you right away," smirked Cristina.

"She's still a _Shepherd_, and as I can see you're all mad at me but I need to know where she is," interrupted Derek.

"Why the hell would you care now, huh? I thought that this was all her fault because as you said she wouldn't be in this incident if she did not cheat on you!" gritted Izzie.

"Look, I—" started Derek but was interrupted.

"All of you, shut up!" the chief yelled. When they stopped talking, he started talking in a calmer tone.

"The four of you, go rest in one of the on-call rooms. That is an order, go!" said Richard, watching as the interns grudgingly walked away but not before Izzie went back and told the chief if he could page them for any updates. When the chief nodded, they all went away leaving Derek, Preston and the Chief.

"We called you many times and never once you answered," started Burke.

"I know," sighed Derek. He doesn't really have an answer for that statement.

"I'm disappointed Derek. How in the hell can you leave your wife at that time when she needed you the most? And to stay behind for Grey just because of a stupid promise, yes Stevens explained to us what happened," explained Richard.

"It's not stupid, Richard! Meredith needed me so I stayed behind there, she needed me, not Yang or Stevens, not anyone but me," gritted Derek. "Also, I'm not the one to break promises, especially vows," added Derek. When he finished speaking, he was shocked to get a slap from the face.

"If you are here to blame your wife, your comatose wife that's in a hospital bed still trying to fight for her life, I think it would be better for you to leave now. We know that Addie made a big mistake and she's doing the best she can to show you how much sorry she was for doing that. She didn't care if she'll get hurt Derek, she just wants to see her husband alive. She didn't care if deep down, her husband was in love with another woman and that her husband hated her guts, she just wants to see you alive," said Adele, tears running down from her face.

After the slap and what Adele said, Derek broke down. He knelt on the cold tiled floor of the hospital, tears running down on his cheeks, blaming himself for everything that's happened. Adele, Preston and Richard let him be for a while and then after a few more minutes when he started calming down he stood up with shaky legs, looked at them and said, "I want to see her…. Please, I just need see her,"

They all led him to Addison's room and what he saw made him gasp and almost collapsed if it weren't for Burke holding him up. With shaky legs, Derek stepped forward and sensing that he needs the privacy the other three stepped out. When they did, Derek went to the side of the bed and grasped Addison's fragile hands.

"I am so sorry Addison. I know it doesn't change the fact that I hurt you so much, physically or emotionally. I never meant for us to end this way and if I could be the one in that hospital bed I would gladly do that just to know that you're the one who is safe. You may not believe what I'm saying but I am sorry, for a lot of things; for missing out on our anniversaries, on parties, on our dinner dates and basically pushing you to Mark which led you to make a big mistake that you're very sorry for. Well Addison, the truth is you should not be sorry. It was a mistake that I made, I never thought how much you were hurting then, I really am sorry. I'm not forgiving you because as I said you should not be sorry; you have nothing to be sorry for, it was never your fault, it was mine," cried Derek.

"Do you remember that time when I first met you? We bumped into each other because you weren't looking at the pathway," laughed Derek lightly. "I spilt my coffee to my new white shirt that day and I got so pissed but when I looked up and saw your blue eyes, I drowned in them; I felt like I was staring at my own oceanic blue eyes. Then I remember, I almost blew my eardrum by your shrieking. You were chasing a butterfly that's why you didn't notice me, and I remember Mark capturing it and almost crushing it to death that's why you were so hysterical. In that moment, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That moment, is where I realized that 'love at first sight' is true. I just, I'm really sorry for all the hurt and pain that I've caused you. And if I have to make it up for the rest of my life, I will do it. I'm sorry that it has to happen in this circumstance that you have to be in near-death situation before I realize how stupid I am, and how much I love you. I love you so much, Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. I will show you how much sorry and how much I love you. I will make up for all the mistakes I did, I will relive everything but this time I'm going to pick the right choices, I promise you that. So please, please just wake up my sweet butterfly," finished Derek in hysterics, breaking down so much in the nickname he calls her.

* * *

_This is probably the longest chapter I have ever made, so please do review. :)_


	4. Another Day Is Gone

**Author's Note: **This is just kind of a short one. I actually started this already when I posted up chapter three but then I kind of got stuck at the middle 'cause last week was our collection of classcards which I made me so worried about my grades. Fortunately, I do not have any failing marks but I did need to take a removal exam for one subject: History, which I hate very much. But now, I finished it and now it's here! Sorry 'bout my ramblings, hehe. I'm working on chapter five now though, I'll try to update sooner. And there's no Addison in here, but I think you'll be happy to see who will appear in this chapter. Okay, you can go on now. Again, sorry for the late update.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything here._

* * *

"Wow, what a nice surprise! Our long lost brother is here beside her wife who he neglected for years!" exclaimed Nancy as she entered Addison's room.

"Nancy, leave your brother alone," scolded Carolyn, followed by Amelia.

The three of them noticed that Derek didn't hear them coming in and was still very much asleep. Amelia went near to Derek, leant to his ear and shouted which made him jump out on his seat. He turned around to see who was the culprit and his eyes almost bulged out when he saw his mom and his two snickering sisters.

"What the hell was that about? Also, what are you guys doing here?"

"Come on, you're not a little bit happy to see us?" pouted Amelia.

"Don't you want us to meet your slutty intern?" snickered Nancy.

"Okay, stop it girls. We're here because Richard called Nancy and we were worried about Addison. Which bring me to this question, were you ever going to tell us about Addison's condition?"

"Uh, sorry Mom, it just slipped my mind. I haven't really left this room since last night," apologized Derek.

"Yes, I can see that with your eyes Derek. Come on, give me a hug,"

Derek hugged his mom tightly and he started to break down into sobs. His sisters, not ever seeing their brother in a breakdown were very shock. They looked at him as he almost collapsed if it weren't for their mother's maneuvering Derek's body to the couch. Carolyn just kept on comforting his son and told her daughters to step out for a while and come back a bit later. They followed their mother, sensing that Derek really needed the comfort from their mom. Also, they are very curious on meeting the slutty intern. When they stepped out the room, they went directly to the nurse's station to ask where they can find Meredith Grey.

"Uhm, I'm not sure where she is right now. She might probably with her resident though, their rounds just started a few minutes ago," explained the redhead nurse.

"Is that so? Okay, thank you," smiled Nancy.

"So, where are we going?" asked Amelia to her sister, following wherever she goes like a lost puppy.

"Let's just explore the hospital for now; maybe later we'll catch her at the cafeteria. I'm sure she'll not miss her lunch, considering it's very important for a doctor to have something to eat," explained Nancy.

After exploring every corner of the hospital, they decided to get something to eat at the cafeteria for they haven't had breakfast yet.

"Hey, get something to eat for Mom and Derek too," said Nancy.

"Why me?" argued Amelia.

"Because I said so, I'm older than you so you have to follow me," smirked Nancy.

"That's not fair, using the 'I'm older than you' card," gritted Amelia but did buy something for her mom and brother.

They decided to just eat their food in Addison's room but then changed their mind when they heard someone call for a Meredith. They both looked around and saw an intern with a dirty blonde hair and both of them smirked when they realized they found their wanted person. Finding a spot that's just two tables away from the group of interns, they sat there and quietly munched on their food.

"Hey guys," greeted cheerily by Meredith.

"Wow, you're not dark and twisty, aren't you?" sarcastically asked by Izzie.

"I'm fine now guys, yesterday just really shook me up but I'm fine now. Derek took good care of me" smiled Meredith.

"I can't believe you," disgustedly said Izzie.

"What is your problem?" asked Meredith.

"You're here telling the whole hospital how happy you are because your McDreamy took care of you," said Alex.

"I didn't tell the whole hospital!" exclaimed Meredith.

"Yeah, you didn't but the way you keep on smiling and greeting people so cheerily that's a dead giveaway. And before you say anything more, everyone saw how Shepherd took you home," added Cristina, not looking up on the chart she's reading.

"Yeah, and it also doesn't help that you're in that mood when everyone else are very worried for Dr. Montgomery," said George.

"Wait, Dr. Montgomery? Are they divorce now?" asked curiously by Meredith.

"Argh! I cannot believe you Meredith! You're asking that kind of thing when Addison's in critical condition! She almost died yesterday Meredith so no, Addison and Derek are not divorced. But we think it's better if she did divorce him. Addison's too good for him, he should go to hell," gritted Izzie.

"Hey! Addison was the one who cheated! It's her fault Derek left her," argued Meredith.

"And you think it's okay for Derek to cheat on her because of that? We don't even know the whole story Meredith!" continued Izzie, not noticing they're gathering an audience right now.

Meredith was about to continue once more when she and the rest of the interns heard someone clearing their throats.

"So you're the slutty intern, huh?" smirked Nancy.

"Slutty intern? How dare you! Who the hell are you anyway?" shouted Meredith.

"Nancy Shepherd and this one here is Amelia, we're sisters of Derek,"

"Oh," stammered Meredith, "I'm sorry for the way I acted," apologized by the intern who was now trying to smile at the two ladies.

"Save your fake goodness to someone who cares," said Nancy.

"So we finally get to meet you, you certainly look like someone who sleeps around," snickered Amelia.

"Hey! I do not sleep around!" argued Meredith.

"Oh well let me re-phrase that, you certainly look like someone who will sleep with a married man,"

"I did not know he was married! He was the one who made the first move! And wait, why are you judging me? His wife screwed his bestfriend, who he also treats as his brother, at their house, in their bed! She's the adulterer, I'm the victim!" yelled Meredith.

"Did you backed away when you realized he was married?" asked Nancy.

"Yes, I did! He was the one who kept on chasing me,"

"Oh, okay then," said Nancy, turning around to return to Addison's room.

"You actually cannot believe her, Nancy!" yelled Amelia, running after her sister.

Nancy stopped when Amelia said that, she turned around and looked directly at Meredith.

"I don't, I just think it's a waste of time to talk to someone as low as her. How can you expect your patients to trust you when you're a liar? A liar, sleeping with an attending who is married, and from what I heard also, heavy drinker—those will be great addition on your records of being a great surgeon, Dr. Grey," smirked Nancy, walking back to Meredith, not once breaking her focus on the face of Meredith.

When she finally reached her, she looked her from her head to toe and then back to her nervous looking face. She stared hard at the intern's eyes and said, "Better watch who you're dealing with Dr. Grey, Addison is our sister-in-law, and she will be the only sister-in-law we'll ever have. If you mess with her, well let's just see what your career will be like. She has a lot of connections, you know. Take this as your warning Dr. Grey, back the hell off. You do not belong in the life of the Shepherds, slutty intern,"

"That's enough! What is going on here?" demanded someone from behind them.

"Uh-oh, busted!" muttered Amelia.

"Chief, oh thank God you're here. They started saying things at me and threatening me!" said Meredith, slightly teary-eyed, which of course everyone knew was fake.

"I tell you two to step out of the room for a while and now I regret that thought. Why do the two of you always bring trouble?" sighed a woman beside Richard.

"We're just looking out for Addison, Mom. I mean, she can't really stand up to this slutty intern considering she's in a coma. You know you should've been the one up there, weren't you?" asked Amelia.

"Stop it right now! I don't want either of you calling others in that kind of names. Both of you back at Addison's room, go!" ordered Carolyn.

Nancy and Amelia, sensing that their mother was really angry and upset, just followed her orders but not before glaring at the intern. When they were out of the cafeteria, Carolyn turned to Richard and apologized for the behavior of her daughters, reassuring him that she'll make sure it won't happen again then turned to Meredith and spoke.

"I'm sorry also for the things they told you, especially calling you like that. And from what I've heard, they threatened you also? I'm sorry for that too, I will talk to my daughters about that," apologized Carolyn.

"Thank you, I'm just confused 'cause I didn't do anything to them," sighed Meredith, but deep in thankful that this woman seems to be sympathetic to her and believing her.

"Well, that happens when you mess with my daughter-in-law. Just a piece of advice dear, I think it's better if you do follow Nancy and just stay away from my son's life. I'm not judging you because I don't know you but please don't ruin your career in something that will hardly happen. They both made mistakes but that doesn't mean they don't love each other anymore. So please, dear, let go of my son before you get hurt more," explained the older woman.

Turning around to the people in the cafeteria, Carolyn apologized to them for the commotion that her daughters started. After that, she turned back to Richard saying that she'll head back to Addison's room, smiling a bit at the slightly broken woman whom his son claimed to love. Sighing, she walked out of the cafeteria all the while hoping that all of it will be over soon and that her daughter-in-law will wake up soon, for everyone's sake especially his son. As she reached the elevator, she pushed the up button and collected herself, because even though she's affected as much as her children, her son cannot see her breaking down. She has to be strong, for her son and for Addison.


	5. What's Done Is Done  Part 1

**Author's Note: **See, I did update fast this time, to make up the almost one week I did not update. This is a long one. This will contain flashbacks of Addison and Derek's love life. Oh and this is just the part one of flashbacks. I just assumed and calculated the time they went to med school, their ages and when they got together. For the med school that they attended, well I researched that one. Also, I didn't know where they did their internship so I'm just made something up here. If you see any mistakes on my part about anything on their time during med school, feel free to share the correct information. Thanks! :)

_[Disclaimer: I just own Mary- coffee counter girl... and Haley- the other sister of Derek. Coz' I think three names of the sisters were just mentioned on GA/PrP.]_

_

* * *

*September 19, 1988 – The First Meeting…*_

"Come on Naomi, let's go!" shouted Addison to her roommate which also became her friend now.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, geez," said Naomi.

"You're such a slow poke," teased the redhead.

"I'm not, you're just too excited," argued Naomi.

The two of them left the apartment and both decided to walk going to the university considering that it was still early. When they passed by a coffee shop, Addison suddenly stopped and dragged Naomi inside saying that she's hungry and they should eat something. As they stepped inside, they noticed that the place was just occupied by some guys who seem to be like businessmen and the other group seems to be like high college students who were obviously leering at Addison. Addison just ignored them, went straight to the counter and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Miss Addison, hi, you're early today!" exclaimed the girl.

"Mary, you can call me just Addison you know, and well, we decided to explore the university that's why my friend and I decided to go there early. We've been there for almost two weeks already and we haven't really explored it much," smiled Addison.

"I see. So I'm guessing that the two of you will take the usual?" asked Mary.

"Yes," they both replied.

After paying for their food, Addison was a bit behind because she was putting back her change in her purse. She didn't notice one of the college guys approaching her and when she did, she was startled which led her to drop her coffee. The guy yelped at the hot contact at his arm, he cursed the redhead repeatedly.

"Well, it's not my fault, you startled me. And please, could you find a place somewhere else where you can find someone that will give you enough thoughts on your sick mind that will get you off for weeks? This is a decent coffee shop not a pick-up place," smirked Addison. After saying sorry to Mary for the mess, which the girl said was fine and will clean it up later, she said bye and caught up with Naomi. Naomi, who saw the whole commotion, was laughing and then high-fived her friend.

"Come on, man! Why are we here this early anyway?" complained a muscular guy in his early twenties.

"Could you just shut up for a while, Mark? And we're here because we forgot the invitation for the seminar that will be held tomorrow," answered a dark-haired man.

"Derek, why can't we just get it later, huh?" asked Mark again.

"Look, man, I'm pleading here just shut up, okay," gritted Derek.

"Ha! Told you, I'm a better drinker than you are," smirked Mark.

"Stupid hangover, stupid alcohol, stupid you Mark," muttered Derek, sipping his coffee.

He tried scolding Mark to stop his laughing because it was hurting his head more when suddenly someone collided with him. He hissed a bit because of his hot coffee spilling on him and was about to shout on the person he collided with but he heard the person scream. More irritated, he looked up and was about to open his mouth when he saw a flash of red running past him and went to punch the hell out of Mark. He stood there, shell-shocked, forgetting his headache and the coffee stain on his new shirt, a bit amused on how Mark's being abused by the redhead.

"Wow," whispered Derek.

"Hey, stop punching me! What the hell did I do to you? Did I have sex with you? 'Cause I'm sure if I did, I will remember it, you look pretty hot which brings me to this topic. You want to go see my room, it's pretty cozy in there," smirked Mark.

The redhead was obviously mad when Mark trapped the butterfly she was following and then got disgusted by what he said. When he finished talking, she slapped him real hard which almost made him tumble. The guy looked back at him and asked what the hell is her problem.

"If you were in the position of that butterfly, would you like to be crushed too, huh? They're also living, you do not just trap them in your hands and then let them suffocate! You're a cruel person!" yelled the redhead. Mark was about to say something when someone suddenly pulled the redhead away from him.

"I'm sorry for how my friend treated you. She has a fascination on butterflies and well you know what happens when someone do things to them," apologized the other woman.

"He deserved it Nae, he's cruel and he's a pervert," muttered the redhead.

"Again, I'm really sorry. Come on, Addison, let's go. We're already in the campus you can't go beating other people here," argued Naomi.

The two women walked away but not before Addison glared at Mark once again which actually made him flinch back. He turned around when he heard someone laughing and glared at his so-called bestfriend.

"So that's how you treat me, huh?"

"Yeah, you got burned there man. Haha!" laughed Derek, following Mark as he was walking away already. After he calmed down, his thoughts went back to that redhead blue-eyed girl named Addison, as the other woman called her that.

'_That's a nice name for someone beautiful like her,' _smiled Derek.

*_February 14, 1989 –Valentine's Day…the beginning...*_

"Is this okay? Are you sure, Nae?" asked Addison to her friend for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Addison! Just chill, okay? I mean, it's just your first date and it also happens to be during Valentine's day, so it means it's the make-or-break situation, first date and all," smirked Naomi.

"Okay, okay I get your point, no need to tease me," sighed Addison.

She and Derek have been great friends even though they met in an exquisite way, with her screaming at his bestfriend for almost crushing the butterfly. They actually formed a group where everyone kind of envies them, the group consists of: Addison, Derek, Mark, Naomi and Sam. Addison and Naomi met Sam through the two guys and Sam took an instant liking to Naomi and vice-versa. Mark, who still keeps on teasing Addison but most of the time annoys her, just keeps on sleeping around with any girl he sees in the university. Derek has been one of the guys where most girls are interested but he kept on turning them down because he only wanted to be with one woman, his other bestfriend, Addison. When February came he asked Addison if she wanted to go on a date with him on Valentine's Day which of course Addison happily agreed, and now the day came that they're going on a date.

"A friendly date," muttered Addison.

"What was that?" asked Derek, not quite catching what Addison said.

"Uh, nothing," smiled Addison.

The two of them were eating in an Italian restaurant, which Addison liked. They both talked about school and well more about their lives. After a more stories, they realized they don't really share that much to each other, well maybe just the super personal stuff. But during their date, Derek shared about what happened to his father and almost broke down if it wasn't for Addison's support. While Addison, she shared the affairs of her father and then her mother just doing nothing. After they finished eating, Derek paid for the food and they decided to walk for a while. They reached a park and decided to stay still there, seeing the lights shining in the buildings, Derek took a deep breath and turned towards Addison. Addison, sensing that Derek was staring at her, turned around smiling. She was a bit confused on why Derek was looking at her oddly and he can feel Derek fidgeting.

"Derek, are you okay?" asked Addison in a nervous tone.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," blurted Derek, realizing what he said he winced.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to go like that. What I mean is, uh, well, I like you so much. I've liked you since that day we bumped into each other. Actually I pretty much think that I started loving you since then. Yeah, I know it seems like crazy but I actually believed in love at first sight then," rambled Derek.

"Derek—"

"Uhm, well, I didn't mean to just blurt it out and like order you to be my girlfriend. I actually have this speech planned but I forgot about it, so uh, sorry about that. But, as I was saying, I –" but was cut off by a kiss from Addison. After a like a lifetime for both of them but was just really seconds, they broke apart in need of oxygen.

"Wow," said both of them.

"Yes," said Addison.

"What?" asked the confused Derek.

"To being your girlfriend," smiled Addison.

When Derek heard that, he grinned like an idiot and hugged and lifted her up. After putting her down, he jumped up and down, shouting like a madman in the park.

"WHOOO! THIS BEAUTIFUL REDHEAD WOMAN BESIDE ME IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Derek to the whole wide world, not caring if anyone thought he was crazy.

Addison was just laughing at him and was also very happy deep inside.

_*December 23, 1989 – First Christmas...*_

"Are they really going to be okay with me coming? I mean, Christmas is a very family holiday. Don't you think your mom would want an outsider during the holidays?" asked Addison.

"Addison, my mom insisted on you coming with me before I even tell her that I'm going to bring someone. Also, don't worry about my sisters, they will love you right away, I'm sure of that. And lastly, you're not an outsider, you're my girlfriend, you're the love of my life," explained Derek.

"And you're the love of my life too," smiled Addison, not feeling nervous anymore.

"Okay then, let's go," said Derek.

Derek picked up Addison's suitcases as Addison locked the apartment. Naomi went back home yesterday which was why Derek decided that they could go earlier than they thought, instead of going to his house on the 24th. When they stepped out of the main lobby of the apartment, they saw Mark waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" asked Mark.

"It wasn't that long, we were just gone for like 10 minutes," said Derek.

"That's a long time, dude. Did the two of you have sex?" smirked Mark.

"You are disgusting Mark! No, we didn't, okay. And if we did, why do you care? I bet you don't even know how to work your magic in ten minutes," smirked Addison back, which made Mark frown while Derek laughed.

The three of them went ahead to go back to Derek's house. After a few hours of travel, they finally arrived at the Shepherd's house. Derek and Mark took out their suitcases, well Mark just took out his, while Addison was standing beside the car and fidgeting.

"Hey man, your girlfriend's going to collapse already. Can you tell her to stay awake until she meets the family? I'd like to see her get toast," teased Mark.

When Mark said that, Derek glared at him and told him to shut up. As he finished pulling out his and Addison's suitcases he went near his girlfriend.

"Oh God, I can't do this. What if they hate me? What if they think I'm not good enough for you? Oh crap, why did I agree to this again?" ranted Addison.

"Now, look what you did!" gritted Derek to Mark, then focused back on Addison again, "Look, Addie, they're going to love you, and if they didn't well, it's not their call, it's mine. I'm the one you're with, not them, I love you, okay," smiled Derek.

"Okay, okay then, I can do this," whispered Addison.

They stepped on the porch and about to knock when the door suddenly opened and four grinning girls appeared. The three newly-arrived guests were startled and Addison nearly stumbled when she was pulled inside by one of the four women.

"Don't worry Derek, we'll just show our future sister-in-law your room! Remember, you haven't cleaned it up yet since you left for medical school," smirked the woman who was holding Addison.

"Come on! Let's go upstairs! Addison, you're going to love Derek's room," all four women laughed at what the dark-haired blue-eyed girl said.

"Damn it Nancy, Kathleen, Amelia, Haley! Don't show Addison my room, hey!" cursed Derek.

"We do not allow that here, Derek Christopher Shepherd!" scolded an old woman, wearing an apron.

"Uh, sorry, Mom," cringed Derek as her mother used his full name.

He went to hug his mom and then glared at Mark who was laughing. After Mark calmed down a bit, he stepped forward and also hugged the woman he treated as his own mother. Derek looked up thinking that his sisters and girlfriend were still there but was shocked when he found the staircase empty. Suddenly, he shook his head in embarrassment when he heard laughing coming from upstairs.

"I'm so dead to my girlfriend," muttered Derek.

"I told you son, you should have cleaned that room of yours," said Carolyn, patting his son at the back then went back to the kitchen.

"Haha! That's going to be hilarious man! She's going to see all those pin-ups you have there. Thankfully, you got rid of the magazines I gave you," laughed Mark.

"Oh shit!" cried Derek, running upstairs when he heard Mark said that.

Realizing what the running meant, Mark laughed even more and tried to say something in between his laughs, "I can't believe you didn't throw those away! You're a dead meat, Derek!"

After a few more laughs and stories about Derek's childhood, and some of Mark's, Addison was really happy. Not because of the stories and teasing of Derek's family, but because she felt like she's part of a family, of a real loving family. This is the reason she doesn't want to come home to their house, she's afraid to be lonely and Addison thought that coming with Derek was a great idea. Christmas came soon before they even thought of it, and they all exchanged gifts, ate a lot of foods, talked and joked in the living room, sang Christmas carols and when it was getting late, Carolyn told everyone to go to sleep already and so they did. Addison was about to enter the room she was sleeping in when Derek pulled her and said he needed to give her the special gift. Derek led her to his secret spot, which was in the rooftop.

"This is kinda scary," admitted Addison.

"Hold my hand, you'll be fine. You trust me right?" smiled Derek.

"With all my heart," answered Addison, clutching Derek's hand.

When they settled somewhere in the middle of the roof, they looked up at the sky and saw some stars. They were just sitting there in silence, Addison leaning in Derek's chest while his arms were around his girlfriend. His right arm left her body and pulled something out of his jacket and then he showed it in front of her.

"Is that my special gift?" teased Addison.

"Yeah, it is. Here, open it,"

Addison opened it and gasped at what she saw. Inside the black box was a silver bracelet with a butterfly shape on it. It has four rounds stones on its wings, two purple and two light blue. And in the center was a crystal.

"Derek," whispered Addison, teary-eyed.

"You've always loved butterflies and well, I can't give you a real butterfly or a framed one or else you're going to kill me," laughed Derek then continued, "And I've noticed you always wear bracelets more than necklaces or earrings, so I decided to give you a butterfly bracelet. I hope you like it,"

"Like it? Derek, I love it! Thank you, thank you! I love you!" exclaimed happily by Addison, turning around to kiss her boyfriend.

Derek put it on her wrist, both of them watching how it fitted her. They both stared at the sky again with their arms intertwined.

"Merry Christmas, Adds. I love you so much, my sweet butterfly," whispered Derek to her grinning girlfriend.

_*June 1992 – Finishing medical school…is it the end?*_

"I can't believe it, we're actually finishing medical school," said Sam.

"Really, Sam? You actually haven't thought of wanting to just finish all about this medical jumbo," asked Mark.

"No, I actually enjoy learning those kind of things Mark," answered Sam.

"Geez, you're such a geek man,"

"We're graduating, can you believe that? Wow, this is so surreal," said Addison to Derek.

"Yeah, it is," whispered Derek.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on Derek, it's me you're talking to. What is it?"

"Why don't we just talk about it later? Right now, we have a graduation to attend to, butterfly," smiled Derek at his beautiful girlfriend.

After the ceremony, and the long speeches, the students threw their graduation caps in the air and cheered, taking pictures of each other and teasing were made after that. Addison pulled Derek away from their group, and she pushed them both in a corner where anyone cannot notice the two of them. Addison pushed Derek in the wall and kissed him senseless. Derek switched their positions so Addison was now the one pressed up in the wall. Derek ran his hands all over his girlfriend's gorgeous body and grinned when he heard her moan and then arch herself to him. They both actually forgot where they were until Derek heard someone wolf-whistling. He turned around to see who it was and saw it was Mark and Sam, surrounded by Naomi and his sisters who were grinning like idiots and from the very far corner, his mother.

"Mom!" yelled Derek, disentangling himself from the blushing redhead.

"I hope you're doing it carefully, son. One Derek is enough for now," smiled Carolyn then motioned for him to come near her. When he did, they both hugged her tight and said, "I'm proud of you and I'm sure your dad will be too,"

Derek smiled, a bit teary-eyed with what his mom said. He hugged her again and whispered to her, "I love you Mom,"

After that, they all went to the Shepherd household to celebrate. When they arrived the Shepherd women helped Carolyn in the kitchen and also dragged Mark with them. Addison was about to follow them when she noticed that Derek was missing, so she went to look for him and found him in the rooftop.

"I knew you'd be here," smiled Addison. Not receiving any reply from her boyfriend, she sat beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" frowned Addison.

"We're done with med school," whispered Derek.

"Yeah, we're going to do our internship now. I'm thinking of doing my it in Mount Sinai. A lot of people say they have great fellowship program there, even my father told me. He sent a letter congratulating me, but that doesn't really matter if he's not really here," said Addison.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know how much you wanted them to see you on that stage," whispered Derek, hugging his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, I've got you and your family, that's much better than with them," said Addison.

"So, Mount Sinai?" asked Derek wearily.

"Yeah, it'll be fun there. There are a lot of great programs offered there, we'll both have a lot to choose what specialty we're going in," exclaimed Addison, turning around she saw that Derek was frowning. Realizing now what Derek meant earlier, Addison pulled away from Derek.

"Where?" asked Addison.

"New York Presbyterian Hospital,"

"I thought we'll do our internship together in one hospital?"

"It's affiliated with our Columbia University and they have a great program for neurosurgery. You know I've always wanted to be a neurosurgeon," answered Derek.

"You haven't even talked to me about this!" yelled Addison.

"Why do I have to talk about this to you? It's my decision Addison, it's my career!" argued Derek, a bit pissed off now at Addison.

"I'm your girlfriend, maybe a heads up would be nice!"

"You're right, you're my girlfriend, JUST girlfriend. You're not my wife, not my sister, not my mom! Hell I do not even listen sometimes to my mom. Geez, Addison, not everything revolves around you! And I also need my space Addison!" shouted Derek.

After realizing what he said, Derek looked at Addison and cursed himself.

"Damn it, Addison, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out," apologized Derek.

Addison stood up and wiped away her tears. She pulled her hand away when Derek tried to reach for it. As Addison went back downstairs, Derek ran his hands in his face, wiping the tears threatening to fall down his eyes. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard shouting downstairs.

"Addison! Hey, where are you going?" yelled Nancy.

"I forgot I was going to meet my parents somewhere, I'll come back later," answered Addison.

"What? Addison, you told us that your parents are in Paris. Addison, hey!" shouted Nancy, trying to stop Addison who just hailed a cab.

All throughout the commotion, Derek silently went downstairs. Each step he took felt like a ton of weights were being dropped on him, on that something his hand is clutching. When he finally made it downstairs, Nancy just got inside the house. She went straight up to him and asked him what happened. He opened his left hand and his sisters, mom and Mark gasped at what they saw.

"I think, we just broke up," whispered Derek, staring at the butterfly bracelet he gave her.

* * *

_Please do review guys. :)_

_Oh and if you want to see the bracelet, here's the link= http : / / www. umasilbey. com / index. php ? cPath=29_

_Just remove the spaces. Also, __look at the one named: Butterfly Bracelet [New Style]_


End file.
